Dark Foreboding II: Witch of Dishonour 2
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: Sequel to 'Witch of Dishonour'. After Lisas death, Iduna sets out to protect mankind from Draculas forces. What she doesn't know is her role in this world. Who are the Demon Amos and the Vampire Seth? And whatever does Seth mean when he apologizes for not knowing what Galamoth planned and most likely did? Is she really just a human witch?
1. Ready? Go!

**I don't own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Witch of Dishonour 2:** Ready? Go!

I get up and pay my respect to Lisa's grave. It was just yesterday that I came back to find the village destroyed. Dracula holds to what he said, I can feel the presence of Demons nearly everywhere, slowly eating away mankind. _/Lisa would not like to see it destroyed/_ I stand up and go back into the house, I grab whatever I need _/I am sorry, Lisa. I didn't save you, but I will defend mankind against Dracula's Demons. Watch over me!/_ I drape my bag over my shoulder, dress in my clothes for combat and leave the house.

As I enter the forest, I see a familier face „Adrian..." I cast my eyes down. „It wasn't your fault, Iduna. Father won't listen to me... but mother told me not to hate mankind!" Adrian exclaims. „I know. You do not need to worry, Adrian" I reassure him. „Will I see you again?" he asks innocent. „Perhaps" I answer and go into the forest. I can feel his sad gaze on me but I ignore it „Iduna... Don't die..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I wake up, I stretch. I fell asleep in the middle of the forest. I walk further and see the neighboring village up ahead. „Iduna!" a little girl comes up to me. „Good day. How have you all been?" I wonder and she laughs at me „We are the same as when you left three days ago!" she replies between her laugher. _/Of course!/_ I resist the urge to facepalm _/I was here just three days ago because of the village trading/_ I smile at the girl who takes my hand and pulls me with her.

„Miss Yolanda!" the mayor greets „You are back already, child?" he smiles at me. „Yes, I am. I have bad news..." I start „My village does no longer exist... it was already destroyed when I arrived" I explained truthful. The mayor makes a sad face and closes his eyes in a small prayer. I stay two nights in the village, put up protective spells without being noticed and leave it behind.

On the road I encounter a small carriage of merchants that is attacked by Demons. I look at it / _Good, the merchants are hiding,, they won't notice my magic/_ I nod to myself and cast a basic fire spell at them. One of two Demons reels back and the second charges at me. I dodge to the left, narrowly avoiding a cut on my cheek. I summon spheres of light and pierce the attacking Demon with it. I summon the spheres again and kill the second one as it stands up. I speak a prayer and hastily hide behind a tree.

The merchants come out and scratch the back of their heads in confusion. I smile slightly and take another way towards the next village. _Crack!_ I halt in my tracks, someone stands behind me. Slowly, I turn around. I come to a stop and see... a rabbit. I scratch my cheek „I am stupid, huh? To be startled by some animal. Haha" I laugh until suddenly, the rabbit turns into a giant monster.

I jump a few feet back and use an ice spell to form a sword. The rabbit charges at me and I dodge it. I roll left and try to cut its arm but my sword bounces off. It swings its arm left and I crash into a tree with great force. I wince in pain and struggle to stand up. As it swings it arm again, I close my eyes and chant a high- class spell „ _ **Fire, grant me your presence and destroy the being before me. Show yourself, Fire of Destruction!**_ "I stretch out my arms and a fire appears between my palms, seonds before the monsters paw connects with me, I fire the magic in the monsters direction, it gives a loud shriek and is reduced to ash within moments.

„Done" I sigh in relieve. I try to move forward as a sharp pain enters my leg. I let myself fall down again and cast a healing spell on my leg. While I do so, I remember that mother always told me not to use magic, even when no one is there. My leg is completly healed after a few minutes but I remain sitting, I listen to the world around me.

I stand up and leave the forest, the next village will be in my sight shortly. As if to mock me, the village is under attack, I can see lots of Demons and Humans all over the place. _/I cannot use magic like this.../_ I close my eyes and take a sharp breath _/Whatever. These people need help, I need to use my magic!/_ I charge forward and slice a zombie with my ice sword. The next moment, three skeletons come at me.

I use the basic earth spell and put a really hot fire spell on top of it. The earth melds due to the heat and my attack forms into a lava stream that vanishes after the monsters are taken care of. I stare at nothing, stunned at what just happened. The village peoples shouts of terror bring me back to reality. The enemys left are some giant bird and at least ten zombies, I deal with the zombies quite quickly but the bird doesn't even get a scratch from my sword. _/It must be the feathers. Maybe they are resistant to the cold... perhaps I can use that lava thing from earlier/_ I concentrade, I try to summon it again using the earth and fire spell from before, but nothing happens.

I try to beat the bird with the **Flame of Destruction** but it will not work. „If ice and fire do not work..." I mutter under my breath „Then maybe light will!" I jump a few feet back „ _ **Light that illuminates my way, shine upon me and grant me your strenght. Form in my hands, Sword of Light!**_ _"_ A golden gleaming sword rests in my hand and I attack the bird. I cut into its right wing while I dodge an incoming attack, it wails and jumps into the air. It flies up there and looks down on me.

It shoots fire balls at me and I parry them with my sword. I use my magic by channeling it through the sword and send beams of light towards the bird. It does not have the time to move out of the way and gets destroyed. The villagers stop cowering and come out of their hiding places, the mayor takes the lead. I turn to leave „Please, wait!" the mayor shouts after me, he bows „T- thank you, you saved us" „Your welcome..." I reply and leave. I hear the rest of the villagers complain about how he could thank a witch. I create a barrier around the village.

„How nice of you! You helped them even though it should be clear that they would not like it. They will blame you for the fact that they were attacked!" An old lady comes up to me, I can feel traces of magic in her. „You are a witch..." I state „That is true, my child. I am Gisela. What brought you to save these people instead of staying in your village... or where you run out?" She questions.

„My name is Iduna. A friend of mine would have not liked to see mankind destroyed, that is why I will defend it! My village was already destoyed when I returned there but to be honest... It deserved that. But the one who destroyed it is overdoing it, he already had his revenge. I will stop him! I don't care what people think about me, I don't care if they are thankful as long as they continue to live!" I tell her as serious as I can.

She laughs good- hearted and pats my head „Do what you deem necessary, I will not stop you. If you need anything, I live in the forest near this village, I will sell you whatever you need. You can also brew together things you need" she suggests. „I will, thank you for your kindness" I bow to her and take my leave for now.

I arrive at a small river. I look around but see no one. Content I stretch out my palms, I try the basic earth spell combined with my fire spell. I concentrade as good as I can. After at least three minutes, a bit of lava forms but disappears right after / _Maybe I need to pour much magic in it from the beginning/_ I try again and use a big amount of magic. A huge lava stream forms before me, I touch it and try to form it into a sword. I manage to do so without burning myself.

„Yes!" I exclaim proud of myself. I use my magic to direct the stream in different directions and it works, depending on my will it even deforms. I stop midway and the stream falls down _/Now that I think about it... fusing two magics and to control it by will should be impossible... But why does it work now?/_

Panicked, Irun to Gisela. She looks surprised „What brought you here in such a hurry, child?" „I need to ask something. To fuse magic or control it by will is impossible, right?" I ask her unsure of myself. „Indeed, it is. A witch can infuse an object, animal or other things with magic. We can use magic when we brew something but it is impossible to fuse to magics. It is even more impossible to control it by will" She explains. „What..." I start „what if I can do such?" I start to panic again. „Are you saying that you can?" she wonders disbelieving, I nod afraid „Show me!" She urges.

I concentrade and summon the lava stream again. I will it to go right and it goes right, I will it to go into the air and it does, I also form it into a sword. I let it disappear and look worried at Gisela. She sits down on the bench before her house and holds her forehead „I have never seen such. I have not once heard of this, many of us tried to do the same but failed. The reason is that no human has enough magic to do so... You must be very special and have an more than an impossible amount of magic that increases steadily seeing as you are not tired" She shakes her head „How did you come to the idea to form it into a sword?" she asks.

„I usually do this with my ice spell. When I was seven I was trying to make a floral wreath but it wouldn't work. I was frustrated and before I knew it, a floral wreath was there made of ice. I didn't think that it was weird... but does that mean that even that should have been impossible?" I worry even more.

„Yes, it should have been impossible. We require complicated spells to do certain things but it is impossible to just create something out of thin air... Even in the village you used a fire, ice and light spell. Normaly, you need something to channel the magic. If you have fire near you, you need nothing to channel in order to create a fire spell, exceptions are if you need more fire than there is present. And light spells are those that are impossible! It is inly possible to use certain elements, in other words: fire, water, ice, earth and wind!" She shakes her head again.

„Did you ever need something to channel your magic?" she wonders, not looking up. „No..." I reply quiet. „What... just what are you, child...?" she wonders. „A human, a witch. Nothing more..." I say hopeless. „You truely are special child. You do not need to channel magic, can use elements and spells that are not possible and have a steadily increasing amount of magic..." She shakes her head again and looks up rather tired.

„ _ **Infinity**_..." I lift my head at her words „Child... **never** tell anyone about this!" I nod my head alarmed. She sighs „What is your full name?" „Iduna Ingrun Yolanda" I explain. She nods „I shall remember that" She smiles „Idun Ingrun Yolanda, the _**Infinity**_ " „Infinity?" I ask. „You will understand someday... maybe" she tells me and I nod.

I begin to leave again as Gisela stops me „If anyone asks for your name, tell them you are called _**Infinity."**_ I nod and leave.


	2. Lance

**Witch of Dishonour 2:** Lance

I sit down on an old tree stump, I passed three villages that were not attacked and put up barriers. I got extremly bored so I played a bit with my magic.

I sigh, my magic never run out nor did it now. That is more than weird considering how much magic I used while I played with it and put up barriers, I have the feeling that Gisela knows but she told me I would understand myself when the time comes.

I sigh and sit up throwing my thoughts aside, I walk to the end of the forest and stop upon seeing a small town on fire. I click my tongue and run there. An Aguni demon floats in the towncenter and I release a rain spell on the town. Aguni doesn't seem to like that and breathes fire at me, I turn my ice magic into a bow and fire it while I run.

It dodges and attackes me with its flame hand. I stop and jump into the air, I narrowly avoid the attack and immidantly leap on top of his arm, I create Ice under me to avoid damage through the fire Agunis body produces. I run up the arm and sent a wall of water into its face. It responds with breathing fire at me again. It hits my right arm and I grasp it in pain, trying to let the pain vanish.

It roars and charges again, but this time at a person from town who fell and seemingly broke her leg. The ladys eyes widen and she covers her face in an attempt to protect herself. I use a sword of lava because my Ice sword would meld. I try to heal her by will and it looks like it works. The woman stands up.

„Run!" I command and she flees.

I push Agunis arm away and summon another wall of water that hits his whole body this time. It roars and disappears into ashes. I look up at the sky, my rain spell finally begins to work and the rain destroys the flames that haunt the small town. I smile and leave town.

„How cute" a hand pats my arm, I freeze it „Ouch! What was that for?!" the person withdraws his hand.

I look at him, a brown-haired boy around sixteen years old „Do you want something?"

He has sparkles in his eyes „Be my teacher!" he lift a fist into the air.

I look at him with a deadpan expression „No"

„Why not?!"

„Because I cannot teach anyone, I also have no time. Besides, you should not learn my arts and live a normal life instead" I leave but the boy follows „Go back" I order him.

He shakes his head „No! I want to become strong!" he shouts determinded.

I sigh and move forward until we reach a small cliff. „So you want to become a wizard?"

„Yes!"

„I can't teach you everything but at least a bit. Look closely" I hold out my palm and summon a water ball inside it „Since there is water behind the cliff, you will need nothing to channel the magic through. I don't know how much potential you have but we can find out. Water magic is one of the easiest. Concentrate everything you have on the water appearing in your hand" I instruct him.

He tries it but he only manages a few bubbles in his hands.

„Not the best, you need a bit of training then it should work" I close one of my eyes and smile.

„Okay!" he cheers.

„But not now. We will train a bit later in a small cove" I tell him and he loses a bit of his mood but agrees neverless „What's your name? I'm Id-... Infinity"

„I'm Lance" he answeres.

„So it is Lance, right? Let us search for some cove or other means where we can sleep during the night" I command and go ahead, Lance follows me with a smile the whole way.

We walk around for a bit until I find a small cove. I tell Lance to search for wood and turn to a lone stone that rests in the cove. I concentrade and will it to merge with the wall. I smile and form a dent into the wall that looks like two beds in the end. I ponder for a bit and go outside. I collect fallen leaves and merge them together. When I return to the cove, Lance already sits there and looks at the two beds.

He notices me „Did you do that?"

I nod „Yes, I did. Come, I will teach you a fire spell"

„Okay!" he walks up to me.

I take one stick out and let it burn „Use the fire on this stick to create one yourself. No chant or similiar is required since it's a basic spell. Now concentrade on making a fire"

„Yes!" he closes his eyes thight.

After a while he manages to let the fire burn without problems. He seemed really proud when I praised him. Seeing him like this gives me a weird feeling... It feels like I forgot something really important.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night passed by normally and I wake Lance up. He yawns and mumbles, not willing to wake up. I shake him one more time before I give an annoyed sigh and use a water spell.

He jerks up at the feel of cold water and looks around confused „What was that?"

I sigh once more „A water spell. You wouldn't wake up"

He nods in understanding and asks if there's anything to do. I reply that we will go to the next village to set up a barrier and then look for a spacious place in a forest. With this we start to go towards our destination and arrive there safely. I converse with one of the villagers while I let Lance fetch food and other necessitys. There's a forest near here with a really big clearing. I thank him and join Lance. We go to the forest together. It's healthy and doesn't look like demons invaded here.

„Get behind me" I warn Lance.

He nods and goes behind me. I kneel on the ground and put my hands on the earth. Lance watches fascinated as a huge castle builts itself in front of us.

He looks truly amazed „Is this part of your magic, too?! Amazing!"

I chuckle „It is. I'm not sure though if you can learn something like that. I only tried this out just now, I never imagined it would work..."

„It's really large!" he shouts excited.

I nod „Well, I want to test something"

He looks over to me „And what?"

„Summoning elementals. Of course others, too" I place my hands on my hips.


	3. Demon and Vampire

**Witch of Dishonour II:** Demon and Vampire

Lance looks like a excited child „Whoa! There are so many!"

I nod proud „Yeah. It wasn't as hard as I thought. They even have an own will... I never expected this! I created a bit furniture while I was at it... make yourself comfortable. I will go out for a bit"

He looks surprised „Where are you going?"

„...Just watching the clearing we're in" I reply.

I go out and walk to a big tree. I look up and sigh.

I make a serious face „Stop hiding, Demon! State what you want, you surely won't have been sitting there for nothing!"

The shadow that sits on a treebranch smirks „So much for 'just watching the clearing we're in'"

He jumps down and puts his arm around my shoulders. He has light-blue hair that reaches to his elbows, golden eyes and is dressed in only light-blue aristocratic clothes.

He tilts his head „Now that I see you up close... you really look like someone I once knew... What's your name?"

I shrug his arm off „Infinity"

He flinches, his eyes look slightly angry „Is that really your name?"

 _/Gisela told me I shall call myself Infinity from now on so that is my new name/_ I gather my courage „It is!"

He smiles defeated „If you say so. ...Hey. You should know that someone special to all humans once had that name. Nobody used this name since then even though that person has already been forgotten... I will personally observe why you hold that name"

I look at him confused „Who was that person? What kind of human would remain in a demons memory?"

„A very special person. It's true that only two demons and one vampire remember her... wait!" he looks like he remembered something important „There's one human that does! Her name's Gisela and she's a witch. She's way older than she looks! She lives in a forest a few villages away."

I flinch at that _/He means the Gisela I met. Then why would she tell me to call myself that?/_

„What are you thinking?" he asks.

I look to my left „It's just that I met this Gisela already... Didn't know she was this old..."

He laughs „Even though she looks like an old hag?"

„You're pretty rude" I tell him.

„I know. My brother always tells me that. He gets on my nerves, I'd rather be with my sister" he smiles, looking like he rememberes something from his past.

„What's your name by the way?" I question him.

„Mhm?" he looks at me startled „It's Amos, my sister gave it to me" he smiles happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _/The attacks happen more often than before... Can't you stop it already, Dracula...? Lisa wouldn't have wanted this/_ Sad, I close my eyes. It's already been a few months since Amos came to us and he doesn't seem to have any intention of leaving.

Lance progressed a lot in his magic but Amos says that Lances magic is still rather pityful. I agree with that but to learn magic needs time. Amos also seems to love making fun of Lance for some reason. They seem awfully familiar with each other... I'm currently on my way to Gisela to buy some potions that heal burn wounds since Lance can't handle fire magic that well yet and because I wish to ask her about Amos.

I arrive at her house „Are you here?"

„Of course" the old woman laughs as she appears from behind the house.

I buy a few potions and place them in my bag.

I take a deep breath „I also wanted to ask something. Do you know a demon named Amos?"

She looks up at me and smiles „Indeed, I do. He probably told you my age. What he told you is true, only so you know. I am like him, waiting for a certain person to reappear... No, that's wrong. I already realized her return but he's too dense to understand instantly and will rather observe"

This peaks my interest „Observe? He said he would observe me" 

She chuckles „I know. Don't be bothered by it, that's how he is"

I look down „But you just said... could I be that person that reappeared?"

She closes her eyes „You are. That's it from me. Find out the rest yourself child"

She goes into her house and I stand there, thinking „But what... am I supposed to search?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a clue. It's been at least a week since I visited Gisela but I still haven't got a clue about what I'm supposed to search for. This is killing me. I walk around the cliffs near the forest and stare down into the ocean.

„What a sight..." I hear a soft voice from behind and turn around.

A vampire with straight, long purple hair and ocean blue eyes looks at me calmly. His hair is simply tied back and flows down his back. His clothing is different. He wears a simple white shirt with ruffles at the arms and has a black vest over it. The vest is adorned with a gold-chain that reachs into a vest-pocket, his trousers are black as well.

The most eye-catching thing is the state that both he and the clothing are in. He's covered in dust and spiderwebs, but why would a vampire look like that?

What disturbes me is his aura. Amos is the same as him, they both don't have an aura. I happened to catch a glimpse of Amos before I walked into the castle I created, that's the only reason I knew he was there.

I gulp, he has to be powerful, regardless of his looks „What sight do you speack of, Sir Vampire? I doubt a being such as you would mean the ocean..." Then it strikes me and my eyes grow wide with shock „You can walk in the sunlight?!"

He chuckles but remains calm „As you can see, I am indeed able to walk in sunlight. And it's true that I never spoke about the ocean, what I meant was you, milady... No, that's wrong" He looks at me, his eyes melancholic „...Infinity..." He comes up to me and embraces me, resting his head on mine „...I never thought I would see you again" His body is shivering and I can tell that tears are flowing from his eyes „...And yet you more than probably can't remember Amos, Gisela, me or anyone else" He pulls me even closer „I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I should have realized, I should have realized that Galamoth planned something! I'm so sorry... Forgive me..."


	4. Dracula

**Witch of Dishonour 2:** Dracula

The Vampire doesn't loosen his grip. I don't know, it feels natural.

 _We're siblings, right? That's why we have to stay together!_

Something fills my head.

 _I and the others might not return..._

My chest hurts, I feel something akin to betrayel but the feeling seems like I accidently betrayed someone without knowing it.

 _Seth is really stupid! He always says I'm too childish to be called the Demon King, can you believe it?!_

A warm feeling begins to spread at the sound of this voice in my head but... this voice belongs to Amos.

 _I'm going to protect you, my little sister, always._

My eyes widen, this voice was the one of the Vampire that hugs me right now! I realize why he acts so much like he knows me but I don't know him and I'm only a human while he's a Vampire. But it feels... like he really is something like my brother.

„Br...other..." I test the word and smile warmly „I heard a voice in my head. It was yours, you called me your sister"

„Yeah..." He admits smiling „You're my sister. I will protect you this time, I promise"

I cast down my eyes „Can you... explain it all to me? I only remembered four voices but I only recognize three. One was my own, one was yours and one belongs to a demon I met a bit ago. I don't know the fourth one"

He stops hugging me and looks me in the eye with a fond smile „You're the sister of a demon named Amos and me. I and him were known as two of three original beings. You were one of us but you were cursed and turned into a tree. Over two decades ago, the tree you turned into vanished and you were born anew but we couldn't locate you"

„But how can a Human, Demon and Vampire be siblings?" I wonder cautious.

He smiles „You will remember it. It would be no good if I told you without you knowing"

I nod „Okay..."

I can suddenly hear voices that plead and cry painful.

 _Don't leave! Please don't leave us! We need you, don't leave us behind! Not yet, not yet. Stay with us! ...I beg you...! Stay with us!_

The painful voices tear me apart and I come close to collapsing. The Vampire catches me worried and asks what's wrong. The voices sound so breaking, as if they're breaking apart themselves. Their pain and agony mixed together can reach me and I wish I could just comfort them but they're only voices in my head.

They're pleading like their life depends on the person they hope to reach. It sounds like their world is ending, like their deepest fear came true. I claim myself and breath heavy once I can relax again.

„I'm sorry... Something just..." I apologize to him.

„ _Seth, Seth, Seth look what I made! It's a floral wreath for you!"_

 _I find myself somewhere else, my body running. I'm running to a younger version of the Vampire I just met._

 _He turns around and smiles at me „Thank you, Infinity"_

I smile to myself „Seth... That's your name"

He's suprised but smiles again „That's right. I'm Seth, your other brother is Amos and you're our little sister, Infinity. Please remember all the fun times we three had together"

It feels as if he wanted to say: But don't remember the sad times.

„Infinity!" I hear Lance shout as he runs here.

I'm surprised, he shouldn't know I'm here. He runs up to me before he realizes that there's someone else. It was so short that I didn't see it but for only a split second recognization crossed both their faces. Lance grabs my arm and pulls me with him despite my protests. Seth remains at the cliff, waving at us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Why did you pull me away?" I ask him after I whacked him on the head.

„Because Amos said to get you no matter what!" He tells me.

I gaze at him „And what does he want?"

„..." He smils dumbly „He said he wanted to surprise you"

„Where is he?" I question.

Lance points upwards and before I can lift my head, Amos lands beside me.

„You just met Seth, right?!" He asks stern and angry at the same time.

I cover my ears at the volume off his eyes „Yeah, I did. He explained me the relation between you two and me"

He looks at me with his brows furrowed „Relation...? You may look like someone I know but that doesn't mean that I have something to do with you"

Well, I don't understand everything yet either.

„Lance said you wanted something?" I question him indifferent.

He loses all expression „I only wanted to get you away from my older-... from Seth"

I know that he wanted to say 'older brother' right now... But I'll just let it slide for now. I have to remember everything first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I yawn. Three years have passed since my meeting with Seth. I've only remembered voices so far but to see a scene only happened that one time with Seth. The voices tell me nothing but I guess I'm happy that none of them were negativ.

Dracula is still causing trouble. I would have gone straight to his castle but he protects it with an barrier. I finally got to get him to talk with me.

 _/Tomorrow.../_ I remind myself _/Tomorrow I will talk with him/_

I have everything ready for the walk to his castle. Lance wanted to accompany me but I refused each time he asked. The boy would only get into trouble. He has grown into a great wizard and even I improved in my magic.

As for clues on my memories: Gisela won't give me any, Seth says I should remember more before he tells me and Amos still hasn't realized that I am who I am. But for now I have to concentrade on Dracula...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand before the drawbridge of his castle. Beside the sounds of the castles residents, no sound is heard. The animals left the area long ago in search of safety. Plants withered and the earth around me has become black from the evil energy surrounding it.

The bridge is slowly being lowered. Creatures of darkness roam around the other side of the bridge, they want to know who their lord and master is willing to meet. The creaking bridge finally stops and I make my way across it.

I go through the demons without showing as much as a hint of fear. They watch me wide awake. Searching for suspecious movement.

„Iduna!" Dracula comes out of the castle and greets me „You have really raised some trouble for me out there"

„I only did what I thought was right, just like you did what you thought was right" I tell him „I only have one request Lord Dracula, and that is for you to stop this madness. Lisa loved humanity"

His eyes grow sad „I know. But it was also humanity that destroyed her"

I look at him with hope „And yet I'm sure she forgave them"

„They will repeat their mistakes, that's just how humanity is. Please don't stop me, Iduna, you were a friend of Lisa, you have to understand" He tries to reason with me but I know my own opinion.

I close my eyes „I know what you're trying to say, but you must know that as long as you fight I will fight as well. Humans are a part of this world. Instead of trying to eleminate each others errors we should embrace them and try to teach them truth. It might take decades, centuries or even thousands of years but I'm sure that even they will understand that what they're doing is wrong"

I open my eyes and want to smile at him when-

 _Red. Red. Red. Red fills my vision. I can make out two persons, two persons that I can only make out as blurrs._

„ _I know... what you're trying to say,... but you must know that... as long as you fight I will fight... as well. Humans are a part of... this world. Instead of trying... to eleminate each othe...rs errors we should... embrace them and try to... teach them... truth. ...It might take decades, centuries... or even thousands... of years but... I'm sure that even they will... understand... that what... they're... doing... is... wrong... So... forgive... them..., forgive... me..., my... belov-"_

-I realize that I just repeated something I seem to have said once before. But the moment that I remember it in is so short that Dracula doesn't realize that something is wrong and I smile at him softly, trying to encourage my point.

Dracula looks at me sadly, a sadness that I don't understand „While that may be true, I can't accept it. The humans have to pay, if they can't bring her back they will have to pay with their lives for hers"

I look at him, not knowing what to say. A strange sadness fills me but there's another feeling as well, a feeling that leaves me with a slightly lost and hopeless expression.

 _Bring her back! Bring this world back to life! You killed her, bring her back! If you don't bring her back you will pay with your lifes for hers!_

Voices fill my head again, voices that scream out the same as Dracula just did.

I look at him with pain in my eyes „But the circle will continue. You kill them and their kin will say the same about you: Kill him. His life for theirs, if he won't bring them back he will pay with his life for theirs"

He sighs „I see your point but it's already to late for me"

I reach out my arm and present him my hand „It's never too late, Dracula. The only time it'll be too late is when you die"

He gently pushes my hand away „I don't care, I will finish what I started. I do not wish to bring you harm Iduna, you were her only true friend..."

I smile melancholic „And I'm still her friend right now. She's still with us, Dracula, and that's why you have to stop. She's still here with us: Her smile, her memory, her good deeds, her warmth, her love... and her very soul. We may not be able to see her, but Dracula, I can still feel her _soul_ on this very earth. Her soul is able to be born again, you just have to wait, to _believe_ in her"

„Believe? And in which of these _gods_ shall I believe?!" He spats.

„I never said that you should believe in any god. I said you should believe in _her_ , in _Lisa_ , in her _love_ for _you_ , her love for you that will let her come back" I look at him desperate „And I know how deep she loved you. She would hardly talk about anything else than you aside from her medical knowledge. She loved you and that's why she will come back!"

Dracula looks at me torn, as if he doesn't know which side to choose „I don't Iduna, I don't know. I can't stop now anymore, forgive me..."

He casts his eyes down and I clench my fist.

Tears well up in my eyes „Ask Lisa for forgivness once you stop this madness and not me and more impotantly not now while it's still going on!"

 _Why are you apologizing? It should be us who should apologize! Infinity! We were so stupid! We have ignored your pleads, it's by no means your fault! Forgive us stupid idiots! Forgive us..._

„I'm sorry, Iduna" Dracula summons his magic and I get pushed out of the castle „I can't forgive me, myself. I hope no harm comes to you"


	5. Galamoth

**To Onkgopotse410:... You're partly a mind reader, right? I see Galamoth more as someone who rules over space (and partly time). He will have a certain role in the sequel of my Dark Foreboding stories but that's that. It isn't that much of a role either.  
**

 **As for the part when I asked if you can read minds: Infinity will meet Soma but after the sorrow games. I already finished this story last month, that's why two new chapters were uploaded by me recently. This story has two more chapters after this one. So it's gonna end with chapter 7. I will upload 6 tomorrow and 7 the day after.**

 **I'm sure nobody will see what's gonna happen! A warning: it doesn't really have a 'happy' end. But it's not a horrible end either?**

 **Also, no offense, but don't write so long reviews, just PM me. That's the same for everyone. If anyone wants to write a longer review, write as much into it as you want into a PM. That way, I can reply easier as well if anyone has a question.**

* * *

 **Witch of Dishonour 2:** Galamoth

I sit down on a stone, I'm still in the area the castle stands in. Dracula... he can't forgive himself? Then why? Why would he still do all this? Why can't he stop before he really can't come back anymore?!

I just... can't understand him _/Lisa.../_ I plead _/Help me.../_

A comforting warmth spreads around me but that's all there is. I smile sadly, a smile that may not show regret, but a smile that shows that you lost something.

But in the end, I can't hate Dracula... because somewhere, I think I can understand him...

 _ **Of only I had taken notice of the pair of eyes following me after that...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's too much, too much. Their numbers... aren't going down at all. It doesn't matter how much magic I use, what spells I use or what tactics I use... They won't go down. Those demons continue to come and their numbers are unbelievable.

I only... wished that Seth and Amos were here. I feel... so alone right now, so left behind while fighting all of my opponents. Their leader just stands there, arms crossed, silently sneering at me.

Galamoth, Galamoth... I don't know why but his name sends shivers down my spine and my body starts to feel cold and lifeless. I feel... Lost. Betrayed. Deceived. ...Sad.

Why do I feel sad? I don't even know this man. Galamoth, Galamoth... I have no recollection of him, but... It's the same. When I look at him, think about his motives or why he would attack this small village...

 _I and the others might not return..._

The same voice, the same sentence. That's all I hear in my head that connects Galamoth with this memories.

His army of demons is endless. No matter how much power I call forth, they won't disappear.

 _/Save me/_ I beg _/Somebody save me. This is... too much/_

Just as I am about to collapse, they disappear. Galamoth is the last to vanish. A sneer plastered on his face, laughing at me, looking at me with glee. As if the only thing he wants is my destruction.

I sigh in relief. Too fast.

„Capture her!" A villager cries.

 _/What?/_

„The evil witch! Capture her!" The next shouts.

 _/What did I do? I only helped.../_ An empty feeling settles inside me, despair draws close.

„She brought these demons! She brought them so we would praise her and her evil kin heroes!" An old woman yells.

Despair, despair. The empty feeling grows. The shouts continue. I turn to run. An arrow pierces my chest.

„Don't let her run away! Get her!" A soldier orders firm.

It hurts. The place where the arrow struck hurts. Pain. Pain is all I feel.

 _Sword in hand he walks up to me. I just stand there, on the green hill, and fold my hands. He raises his sword and holds it against my chest._

„ _I could easily kill you" He informs me with an indifferent face „But I won't do that. I will curse you, you won't be able to move, to talk or do anything else. My curse will spread the moment they save you"_

 _I look up at him, my eyes filled with regret and sadness „Why, Galamoth? Why? You aren't... this kind of person"_

 _His grow sad, only for a split-second, but they grew sad „Because you don't care about us"_

 _He swings his sword at me, I don't even try to dodge. I could easily kill him, defend myself, but I would never hurt someone if I can help it. Blood gushes out of the wound, not enough to kill me yet._

„ _You won't be able to heal this" He tells me „It is a lethal wound. By the time they arrive they will have to save you from certain death"_

 _He turns his back to me, his short, dirty-green (or is it brown?) hair swaying in the wind. He stops for a singly moment, I can hear his next words. Words that are so simple and yet weight so heavy. Words that don't fit into this whole situation._

„ _I have always... loved you. But now I don't, not anymore"_

I can feel the sticky substance on my chest. Oddly enough, the pain stopped. I can only feel the air, it isn't cold or warm, but I can still feel the air, as if I can touch it, I feel wide awake and yet the world is unreal to me. My world goes black.

No, that's wrong. My _vision_ goes black. After all, I don't have a world.

 **I am the world**


	6. Past

**To oitaitai5: I know that about Galamoth but thanks for pointing it out. You never know when you need it or forget about it. About the sequel of the Dark Forboding stories, it's a bit complicated. I plan to make another few of them before the sequel but I hope, myself, that I will get it done soon.**

* * *

 **Witch of Dihonour 2:** Past

„ _Nnngghh..." I feel weird._

 _Everything is black. Something feels heavy because it's held down. I open it. A clear blue stretches out above me. White is mixed in here and there._

„ _Beautiful... I never saw something like this..." I mutter._

 _Who am I?_

„ _This world" Looking to my left I can see a child with purple hair, beside him another with light blue hair._

„ _World?" I wonder as I sit up._

 _The purple haired one smiles slightly „Yes- you are this world. You are the manifestation of the world, in other words: You are the world itself"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _Amos!" I run and jump on his back before he can turn to me._

„ _What is it this time?" He asks me friendly._

 _I laugh at him „We're siblings, right? That's why we have to stay together!"_

 _He laughs as well „Yeah, you're right!"_

 _Amos is always smiling. I really like him. He and Seth are my family. We may not have something like parents but in a sense we are related. Amos is the very first Demon and Seth the very first Vampire. The three of us are the stronger and nobody can beat us!_

 _He looks a bit down and I lose my smile a bit „What's up?"_

 _He looks at me surprised and complains „Seth is really stupid! He always says I'm too childish to be called the Demon King, can you believe it?!"_

 _I snort „Yeah, 'cause you act like a child all day and night!"_

 _I jump down and run away with a huge smile on my first. He chases after me and I laugh. Amos is always like a child and Seth is always calm and quiet. They're the best brothers there are, I never want to leave them!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _Stop! Stop!" I cover my ears as I cry, this is too much, it hurts „Please just stop!"_

 _My pleads fall on deaf ears. Why? Everything was so peaceful until now... Just yesterday everyone laughed together. Humans, Demons, Vampires; everyone got along with each other but now... Why do the humans have to fight among themselves? Despait builts up in me as they just continue to slaughter themselves._

„ _Stop!" I shout for one last time and something breaks inside me._

…

…

…

…

„ _In...ity"_

…

„ _Infinity..."_

…

„ _Infinity!"_

 _I jolt awake. Seth kneels before me, his face and clothes are full of blood, his blood. A tear escapes his right eye and he embraces me. His head resting on my shoulder as he cries._

„ _I'm so glad you're back... I'm going to protect you, my little sister, always"_

 _Back? I look around. Corpses litter the ground. Countless corpses of humans, a few demons here and there are injured. Even Amos kneels, holding his stomach. Galamoth stands beside him, trying to help him stand up. Vampires are helping them rest up._

 _I look down. I notice a blood-stained sword beside me. I lies on the ground. Quietly and unmoving._

„ _Me...? Was that... me...?" My voice is shacky and tears gather in my eyes._

 _His grip tightens as heavily injured humans come over. He presses me against him. Seth snarls at them. Snarling isn't something Seth would do, crying isn't either. What have I done? What happened?_

 _One of them comes forward, tears in his eyes with a look of utter regret._

 _I can't look them in the eye „I'm sorry..."_

 _The man looks even more lost, despair and regret mingle in his eyes „Why are you apologizing? It should be us who should apologize! Infinity! We were so stupid! We have ignored your pleads, it's by no means your fault! Forgive us stupid idiots! Forgive us..."_

 _He and the other humans cry. I still don't understand._

 _I turn to Seth, despaired in my lost state „Just what..." did I do?_

 _He heaves me into his arms „It doesn't matter. It's alright now, it won't happen again"_

 _I begin to cry and bury my head in his neck._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _It's silent. I like the peace. But out there a fight is being fought between the demons. With rules they keep the rate of injured men down._

„ _You look at ease and yet troubled" Galamoth comments with a small smile._

 _He's always calm and collected. He's pretty nice. And strong! He's Amos second in command!_

„ _Yeah..." I answer back with a sad smile._

 _His eyes grow melancholic „I and the others might not return..."_

 _I look at him surprised but then I smile „It doesn't matter!"_

 _Because even if you die, I will die as well someday and we will all meet again!_

 _I look away again. He looks at me shocked, as if he was broken._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Sword in hand he walks up to me. I just stand there, on the green hill, and fold my hands. He raises his sword and holds it against my chest._

„ _I could easily kill you" He informs me with an indifferent face „But I won't do that. I will curse you, you won't be able to move, to talk or do anything else. My curse will spread the moment they save you"_

 _I look up at him, my eyes filled with regret and sadness „Why, Galamoth? Why? You aren't... this kind of person"_

 _His grow sad, only for a split-second, but they grew sad „Because you don't care about us"_

 _He swings his sword at me, I don't even try to dodge. I could easily kill him, defend myself, but I would never hurt someone if I can help it. Blood gushes out of the wound, not enough to kill me yet._

„ _You won't be able to heal this" He tells me „It is a lethal wound. By the time they arrive they will have to save you from certain death"_

 _He turns his back to me, his short, dirty-green (or is it brown?) hair swaying in the wind. He stops for a singly moment, I can hear his next words. Words that are so simple and yet weight so heavy. Words that don't fit into this whole situation._

„ _I have always... loved you. But now I don't, not anymore"_

 _He vanishes completely. Leaving me confused and bleeding. My vision grows blurred and my breathing slows. Someone calls for me but I can only hear it quietly. Whoever it is kneels down beside me and cradles me into his arms. I can make out Seth' and Amos' voice. I can faintly hear Hells voice as well. Hell is Seth' daughter. She always plays with me when no one else 's just as nice as my brothers._

„ _Don't leave! Please don't leave us! We need you, don't leave us behind! Not yet, not yet. Stay with us! ...I beg you...! Stay with us!"_

 _Their voices are so painful. I want to tell them that I'm alright. That I would never leave them but I'm too weak, I know I will die. I wonder what curse Galamoth meant. I felt nothing wrong with me. I raise a trembling hand and put it against the cheek of the person holding me. It's Seth. Seth and Amos curse the humans for some reason. I don't know what the humans did wrong but I can't leave them unprotected. Just like the Vampires, Demons, Plants, Animals and all other life; Humans are part of this world, of me._

 _I smile weakly, I can heardly breathe „I know... what you're trying to say,... but you must know that... as long as you fight I will fight... as well. Humans are a part of... this world. Instead of trying... to eleminate each othe...rs errors we should... embrace them and try to... teach them... truth. ...It might take decades, centuries... or even thousands... of years but... I'm sure that even they will... understand... that what... they're... doing... is... wrong... So... forgive... them..., forgive... me..., my... belov-"_

 _My breathing stops. I can't breathe anymore. My hand falls and Seth catches it. He seems to shout something, Amos as well. I suddenly feel a piercing pain in my neck but it's gone as fast as it came. My body feels really weird, I stop to think and lose myself in the darkness. I lose consciouness._

 _My brothers and Hell are looking at what happened to me. Humans that run up to them shout and curse at Seth and Amos, blaming them._

„ _Bring her back! Bring this world back to life! You killed her, bring her back! If you don't bring her back you will pay with your lifes for hers!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _My body feels so heavy. I wake up my body feels heavy. I can't move. Sadness. I can feel sadness somewhere. I black out again, hoping to be able to do something about these persons sadness._

 _I was turned from a tree into a newborn. From then on, I was Infinity._

 _I always knew what I was but I denied the truth, hoping it to be a delusion._

 _Now I even remember Gisela. She was a human friend I had. She died and I cried while holding her corpse in my arms. My tears fell onto it and she was revived. Normally, you can't revive a person like this but my magic made it possible. I didn't know how I did it. She could always die peaceful but she chose to remain and wait for me._

 _She believed in me until the end, she believed I would come back. I'm sorry, everyone..._


	7. Reincarnation

**To oitaitai5: Thanks for wishing me luck. The thing with Amos being the Demon King has its reason. To be honest, you can view Seth as some sort of Vampire King. I see Dracula more like a Vampire King that rules over both, Demons and Vampires. It's pretty confusing and I'm sorry for that but what it all means will be revealed in the sequel. Sorry...**

* * *

 **Witch of Dishonour 2:** Reincarnation

The fire spreads around me. It hurts but I won't fight. I don't have any will to fight. I now understand why Galamoth hates me. I didn't finish my sentence back then and it turned him into such a hateful person. Who would have thought that a single, unfinished sentence could do something like this...

Just as I take my last breath, I can see Amos running into the towncenter. A look of horror and despair on him.

Tears in his eyes, a voice full of pain, he reaches out to me „Infinity!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I close the book.

„Stella! Come, I'm going to introduce you to someone!" I can hear my mother, Yoko Belnades, shout.

I hop down my chair and go to her. My name is Stella Belnades, I'm 5 years old. I look at the book in my hand and smile. I put it away under my bed. I wrote it myself, it's full of experiences from my past-life but I won't let my mother know. I won't let her know who I really am.

I will have to grow a bit more and then I will go search for Amos, Seth, Gisela and everyone else who's left. Even Hell, that brat, she's actually Lance. Dressing up as a boy to get close to me... She really is one of a kind.

And I just know that it's going to be soon when I see the youth in the doorway, he's someone I met when I was Iduna.

„Stella" My mother says „This is Soma Cruz, he's a friend of mine"


End file.
